


Mockery is the Finest Form of Flattery

by MaskedMildew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they aren't dating yet and jesse like to suppress his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: McCree and Hanzo argue, as per usual.This time, McCree realizes he likes hearing Hanzo fake a southern accent, even if he's mocking him.





	

   "You cannot _seriously_ permit yourself to eat that slop."

There it was. The daily fight-starter that inevitably came from either Hanzo or Jesse.

Today, Hanzo insisted on starting it. Apparently, he wasn't impressed with the hastily-made cheez-wiz-and-chip-sandwich that the cowboy had made on a whim. The dragon's glare made Jesse wonder if Hanzo was offended by the 'meal'.

Sure, it wasn't the _healthiest_ , and it sure wasn't the prettiest, but it tasted good!

   "Best not knock it before you try it, partner." McCree shot back, putting his sandwich down to give a smug, toothy grin toward Hanzo. Big ol' Mister Shimada scoffed at that, all high and mighty. "You have a crumb on your beard, imbecile." he pointed out, with venom on the tongue.

At that, Jesse's eyes widen as he looks down, sticks out his jaw as if he could scope-out the little object. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a hint of a grin on Hanzo's face.

Eventually, the cowboy gave-up with it, running his hand through the scruffy hair to brush it out that way. "Hmph, real sorry I ain't got a _dragon's_ tongue to lick my maw clean, Katniss," he waved his hand dismissively, the other grabbing his calorie-filled sandwich.

Hanzo's glare became sharper, if that were possible.

Jesse had to admit, the dragon-bearer was a very attractive man. Too bad he was also a total ass. "If yer' here just to spit on about my food, _sweetie_ , I'd suggest gettin' a new hobby. What else d'ya like to do around here?" Jesse takes a bite, courteous enough to swallow it down before continuing, " _Skulk and brood?_ "

The Shimada heir straightened out his back, eyes rolling with that ever-present, feigned disgust. "I do not," he growled. After a moment of hesitation, Hanzo took a seat opposite of his reluctant coworker, sitting tall and pretty, "I train, for the most part." he finished, matter-of-factly. That earned a snort from Jesse.

   "Sure. Whaddya do? Shoot the trees? You never register yourself into a trainin' room," McCree grinned again, seeing that scowl from across the table. "Why'd ya take a seat, cherry pie? Entranced by my charismatic charm?" he lets out a chuckle, going back to eating.

It stays quiet for a moment.

 _Okay_ , that was a bit weird. 

As soon as Jesse shifted his look up to see if anything was wrong with Hanzo, the older man spoke-up again. "Your accent," he started, chin up, "It is silly."

   "Woah, now!" The cowboy wasn't expecting that, but it made him laugh, almost choking on his food. "That's what y' _really_ had to say?!" Obviously, Hanzo did not like being laughed at. His arms crossed, and he bore his teeth like an angered wolf.

   "Stop your incessant barking! If anything, I should be laughing at you!" 

McCree simmered-down in a moment, a thumb brushing a small tear from his eye. He was still grinning widely, "Alright, that's fine by me- in fact, maybe a laugh from yer' mouth could be a good omen, eh?" he dropped the sandwich on it's plate, arms crossing. Jesse sat back casually, "Jus' like how that rare smile could light the whole world up, eh?" 

He was teasing, of course, but a tinge of honesty was hidden in his words.

Hanzo let out a huff, like flames could billow from his nose. "A wolf bares it's teeth before attacking, Jesse." he replies stiffly. And then, he puts a hand up as if it were a puppet, flapping his fingers up and down like a mouth,

   " _ **Howdy,** I'm McCree-_ " once Jesse realizes what's going on, he has to stifle a laugh. It was surely strange to see Hanzo partake in something so juvenile. " _-I drink cheap booze and ya'll better accept that as a fact! I have never trimmed my beard!-_ " Hanzo kept rambling on, mocking Jesse's drawl. In a way, it was kind-of cute. Especially when Hanzo had to correct his grammar to make it sound more 'southern'. The fake accent meshed with his neat accent so...

Handsomely.

The cowboy was all-ears on Hanzo, now.

   " _I am- no, **I'm** yer huckleberry! Yeeee-haw,_ " 

Even with that mocking voice, each word seemed like it was carefully-said. Everything seemed more regal, established, when Hanzo spoke. 

Jesse didn't realize he'd rest his chin on his hand, watching the older man with a soft gaze.

   " _It is hiiiigh noon,_ " Hanzo muttered, making a gun out of his hands, shutting an eye and pretending to shoot with a little _'pshew'_ sound, " _Even though it is really only eleven-thirty!_ " That earned another, loud laugh from McCree's side of the table.

   "Hey! It's high noon **somewhere** in th' world!" he retorted. It seemed he'd broken Hanzo out of a trance, because once the laugh erupted from his throat, the Japanese man grew red and withdrew.

The dragon was bashful. He'd gotten carried-away. "It is silly, is what it is. Especially with that hideous belt and ludicrous hat." Hanzo'd muttered.

   "Aw, honey, don't stop with that! You were doin' a bang-up job!" Jesse'd forgotten about his lacking meal, putting his hands together as if to beg.

There was a moment where Hanzo had only huffed and turned his nose away. But then his eye trailed back to Jesse, and he _honest-to-god_ grinned.

It was beautiful.

   " _Beggin'? Ain't you supposed to be on your knees for that, **partner?**_ " the assassin teased. He'd laid on the accent more, like he was given permission. " _Make like the cattle and do as I say, sugarbear._ "

He'd gotten the saying mixed-up, but that didn't keep a flush of red from going to Jesse's face. 

   "Yer' one bossy dragon, Shimada." He complied, however. To Hanzo's obvious surprise, the cowboy stood up and kneeled next to Hanzo's seat. A smug grin graced his features. 

   "I'm doin' as you ask, oh mighty cattle-lord." 

Jesse could almost feel his heart stop as Hanzo laughs. It was a delicate, quiet laugh. He'd tried to stifle it.

The eldest Shimada looked down to his side, meetin McCree's eyes. His scowl was back, and a hand rest over the two Jesse'd clasped together, "Moo-ga waga teki wo kurau." he muttered.

Once again, the joke caught Jesse off-guard, and he fell backwards laughing. 

Once his mind cleared, he'd sat up with a sigh, looking up at Hanzo who quickly suppressed a soft smile.

God, he was lovely. Especially looking down on him like this...

   "Yer' real cute, y'know that?"

Of course Hanzo would think it was a mockery, and he huffed, deciding to stand. "I am done with you and your disgusting food, Jesse," he announced, earning a chuckle from the younger of the two. "If you want to get rid of that bit of softness on your tummy, you would do well to eat something healthier."

Another blush came to Jesse's cheeks, and he rolled his eyes, "Awright, I get it. Git' on outta here, hon'! If it makes ya' feel better, I'll drink some'a your brother's tea."

Hanzo gives a final, arrogant glance. His hand reaches towards the table and he grabs Jesse's plate, "No more of this. I hope to see you eat better tonight."

With a tug of the hat and a _'G'day to you too',_ Hanzo left the cowboy on the ground.

Jesse sighed, metal hand going down his face.

That was one handsome piece o' work.


End file.
